Can you Remember me?
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Takao a vuelto a ver a Kai despues de seis años.. el ya tiene una pareja ¿sera capaz de decirle lo que en verdad siente?...kai x takao, angst , drama, romance...


* * *

_**Can you Remember me?**_

**_Day_**_** 1**_

_**" Redención y Verdad"**_

* * *

-Esta en los alumnos de excelencia?- pregunto una castaña a una pelinegra-

si, deberíamos ir a felicitarlo- contesto esta-

¿Sabes en que grupo va?-

ay Marlene Sabes que esta en la 2cm5, no te hagas- le contesto la pelinegra anotando algo en un cuaderno-

jaja ay Ari, siempre se me olvida - menciono tomando su mochila y ambas se alejaron de aquel panel de listas-

* * *

-buenos días¡- menciono un chico moreno de cabellos azul media noche, quien se acerco a un pupitre especifico de su primera clase-

Muy buenos días Takao¡- le contesto sonriente un rubio- que tal dormiste ¿te sientes mejor?-

si , dormí bien Max, mas de la cuenta para mi gusto...me siento mejor, mi consulta fue buena, pero tenia mucha flojera de venir a clases-

jaja no te creo ¿tu teniendo flojera?- comento una chica castaña- pero siempre estas diciendo que te gusta mas estar en la escuela que en tu casa-

pues si, Hiromi, así que déjame decir que tenia flojera por una vez en mi vida... y si, aunque me muera de cansancio o sueño vendré a la escuela, por que en mi casa no puedo descansar y ustedes lo saben- dijo el moreno colocándose un par de audífonos y sentándose en el pupitre procedió sacar su carpeta- ahora, si quieren decirme algo ya saben como hacerle por que voy a escuchar música-

si , ya sabemos..- dijeron ambos al unísono, saliendo del salón, a ellos no les gustaba estar dentro del mismo , si no hasta el momento en el que llegara el profesor -

ay no se como le gusta encerrarse en su mundo- dijo la castaña lanzando un bufido a la nada-

Ya sabes como es el, el amable, cariñoso, alegre e hiperactivo, pero eso no le quita que sea serio , cerrado y callado en varios aspectos- le contesto el rubio- entiende que su vida no es fácil-

lo se... ya lo se...-

* * *

-Buenos días takao¡- le dijo una chica castaña- y Felicidades¡-

Buenos días Marlene-chan, pero dime ¿por que son las felicitaciones?- pregunto el moreno algo extrañado-

ah por que apareciste en la lista de los alumnos de excelencia- comento otra chica, esta vez de cabello negro-

ah.. pues ni sabia.. pero gracias..-

pero que no te alegra?- preguntaron las dos-

si claro.. en serio muchas gracias.. bueno, ahora vengo tengo que salir un momento-

si nos vemos taka-chan-

El moreno salio del salón, colocándose los audífonos y subiendo todo el volumen se dispuso a escuchar la música ... el sabia que su vida no estaba bien ¿que importaba ser el mejor de la clase?...¿que importaba tener éxito?...¿que le importaba eso a el , si aquella persona solo lo miraba como "su mejor amigo"?...¿si por mas que se esforzara no era suficiente para sus padres?-

no entienden.. nadie me entiende...-

* * *

-Bien , entonces tenemos la derivada de X, .- los alumnos se encontraban en lo que seria su ultima clase, Calculo diferencial en integral, la mayoría ya se quería ir a su casa, pero había alguien que lo que menos quería era eso...- entonces que hacemos con este monomio?-

Se eleva al cuadrado para desarrollarlo- contesto el moreno anotando algo en su carpeta-

asi es , el joven tiene toda la razón... y este desarrollado da...-

12X cuadrada menos la raíz de 4.- volvió a contestar el mismo chico-

efectivamente- el profesor lo miro tratando de recordar al moreno- esta usted en lo correcto joven kinomiya-

Oye takao�¡- menciono un chico al lado suyo- ¿le entiendes a calculo?-

si.. es bastante sencillo- dijo el moreno sonriendo- ¿acaso tu no?-

pues no�¡ ...pero.. ¿podrías explicarme?..claro...si..-

por supuesto Crusher, no hay problema.-

.gracias¡-

joven Crusher- llamo el profesor- podría decirme cual es el resultado de esta ecuación?-

Es cero por que todo se elimina- le susurro el moreno a tiempo que el otro chico repetía las mismas palabras-

Cero profesor, por que todas las variables se eliminan- dijo el chico mayor-

exacto..bien procure poner mas atención -

si profesor...- Crusher se sentó y de nuevo le susurro al moreno- gracias te debo una-

no hay de que-

el timbre sonó, todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y salieron en estampida fuera del aula de clases, el moreno saco dos libros y se dirigió a otro de los edificios del área de estudio...

oye takao a donde vas?- pregunto un chico de cabello azulado, junto con una pelirroja- ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? iremos a comer-

no gracias Kain , tengo curso intensivo de ingles.-

ah que lastima, espero vengas con nosotros alguna vez, nunca vas a ningún lado- dijo la pelirroja mientras que se despedía-

lo haré ,te lo prometo Sarima-

oki cuídate¡-

Y el moreno se dirigió a su clase extra mientras que sus compañeros se divertían... pero ellos no entendían el por que de que el moreno nunca se divertía junto a ellos, nunca iba a fiestas, y hasta todos sabían que había rechazado a cuanto chico o chica que había declarado su amor..era virgen en todos los aspectos, inocente y bueno con todo el mundo, dentro del grupo todos lo querían, y lo respetaban como era... por que aunque era el mejor de la clase siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás...aun así... varios sabían algo de su vida, mas no toda la verdad... aquella oculta verdad que siempre lo desgarraba por dentro , mas sin embargo siempre mostraba una sonrisa, aun en sus peores días...otra cosa era en su hogar...

* * *

-ocho¡- la voz de una mujer se escucho- oh¡ te dije que le quitaras esa computadora... nunca sacaba esas calificaciones¡-

pero mama- el moreno trataba de defenderse, si bien había sacado un ocho en el examen , en total su promedio era arriba del normal, rozando la excelencia, pero no parecía importarle-

pero nada¡- la mujer lo miro de una manera fría- y bien querido que vas a hacer?-

déjalo, no es el fin del mundo, es cierto que salio bajo, pero la computadora es necesaria en su carrera-

que¡- ahora la mujer estaba mas que sorprendida- oh¡ por supuesto¡ se me olvidaba que era tu hijo preferido.. a el si le das todo, si lo consientes...si...- el moreno ya no escucho mas pues salio de aquella habitación... entro en la suya y se dispuso a prender la música, era su manera de relajarse, odiaba ese tipo de peleas, nunca tomaban su opinión, siempre era lo mismo... su madre quejándose con su padre sobre que el era el preferido, al que le daba dinero, al que le compraba todo, y en cambio ella y su hermano eran los "rechazados" a los que trataba mal, a los que ignoraba...

Takao subió el volumen de la música , y se coloco los audífonos, era verdad, pero lo que nunca decía en aquellas peleas era todo el rechazo que ella le daba, aquel calor de madre que le falto para con el... todo se lo daba a su hermano... a Daichi... y como lo usaban como un objeto para quedar bien con su padre...

Recordó una ocasión en la que su padre, por una de tantas peleas, dejo de hablarles a su madre y a Daichi ..y así hubieran seguido de no ser por que takao había hablado con su padre, para que se perdonaran, pero el asunto salio peor, pues su madre había insistido en que Daichi tenia que tomar un curso, para ser mejor que el propio takao, recordó sus palabras exactas "vamos Daichi, aprende , para que entonces tu padre deje de necesitar a takao y te quiera a ti"..¿que clase de madre diría eso de una manera tan fría?...¿que madre hiere así a su hijo?... Esta bien, Daichi era tres años menor que el, Takao a sus 18 años era mucho mas maduro y entendía mejor las cosas que muchos de sus compañeros, era bueno en la escuela... y trataba de ser bueno con todos...pero en cambio Daichi, era presumido, cruel, presuntuoso, no iba muy bien en la escuela, y se la pasaba portándose como un bebe, su madre solo lo quería por que según ella "Daichi la necesitaba , por que takao ya era mayor"

¿que no se supone que una madre tenga amor para sus hijos toda la vida?... no ella, no la suya... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose bruscamente..

ni creas que te has salvado takao- esta vez la voz era de su padre- Ve a limpiar TODA la cocina , por que tu mama ya lo hizo dos veces¡- Y salio de la habitación de la misma forma en que había entrado-

Takao no protesto...ya se había dado cuenta que eso era totalmente inútil...

si ya voy...- dijo para si...- pero .. ¿dos veces? yo la hago tres veces al día y ella por dos veces en su vida ya se esta muriendo- dijo mientras que de reojo miraba a su madre quejándose de un dolor en la espalda acostada en su cama- definitivamente no voy a vivir mucho a este paso..Favorito?. si claro , aquí el único favorito es hitoshi...-

* * *

-si diga?- dijo una voz a través del teléfono-

disculpe ...se encuentra kai?- menciono otra voz-

si el habla...- comento la voz indiferente

ah..yo.. habla takao..-

ah que milagro que me hablas, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi- dijo la voz cambiando su tono-

je , que milagro?. milagro por que nunca me hablas- menciono el moreno ya mas relajado-

ja yo¡. o sea cuando te hablo no estas .. me dicen que estas en clase, en curso, en seminario, o sea?...-

si ya se...pero...bien y como estas?-

ja, bien¡-

ahh genial , me resumes toda tu vida en una palabra-

pues ya vez, y tu?-

estudio, que mas quieres?-

no pues si, jaja, que platica mas constructiva no?.. bueno ya en serio a que se debe el honor de tu llamada?-

pues...quería ver si... podíamos vernos ahora que salimos de vacaciones-

ahh claro�¡- menciono el chico blanco- tu dime cuando y yo voy..-

.-en serio... y bien que te parece el viernes a las 2 p.m.?..-

perfecto, en donde ¡- el bicolor se escuchaba alegre-

mhh enfrente del cine de la plaza?- dijo takao-

perfecto, por que estaba ocupado hasta el jueves, pero todo ese día lo tengo para ti-

ocupado?- pregunto takao algo dudoso-

si , con mi chico,no te lo dije?... llevo año y cuatro meses con el ¿puedes creerlo? no pensé que me soportara tanto jaja-

ahh...- este comentario le cayo mal al moreno- mhhh bueno, entonces nos vemos ese día no?.-

si esta bien, te espero..cuídate mucho taka-chan -

bye kai-

El moreno colgó, se estaba arrepintiendo de verlo, su amor platónico, desde hace seis años que lo conocía, y hace cuatro que dejo de verlo, solo se limitaba a llamadas de invitación o en fechas especiales, como cumpleaños...deseaba verlo, pero...al saber que el ya tenia pareja le había dejado una marca... ¿podría ser capaz de verlo, y hablar con el sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos?...

oh kai.. ¿por que nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba?...

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**O sea, si lo se esta ñoño, no se si debí haberlo subido � �, definitivamente este es el peor fic de todos, pero en fin , y todo por mi falta de inspiracion o .. si quieren mándenme jitomatazos o cebollazos, que se que me los merezco , en fin, si les gusto (que lo dudo) déjenme un RR, cuídense mucho, nos vemos luego�¡**_

**_Nancy Hiwatari_**


End file.
